


Kisses and Coffee

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Pointless, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisha is having a bad day, Rose likes to draw all over her coffee cups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Coffee

“The usual, right?” Rose cheerily asks as Alisha approaches, her usual straightened back a little slouched. It's obvious today is wearing down on her and the weather turning bad isn't helping her at all. “You okay?”

“Of course.” Alisha rests herself against the counter, and looks around the little coffee shop. She's been coming here for a little of a year now and has gotten to be on a first name basis with everyone. “And yeah, I'm fine. It's just the usual problems.”

“Yeah, I get that.” The sound of coffee beans ground, and it's loud but doesn't disrupt the atmosphere. It's just another familiar sound, another familiar scent. “We still on for tonight?”

“I wouldn't cancel for anything else in the world.”

Rose grins to herself. “Awesome. Dinner and a movie, right?”

“Well, I was hoping we could go to the fair but I do not think the weather will permit it.” Rose makes a little noise. That's too bad, she thinks. The fair is so much more fun than sitting around and watching something, but honestly, she wants nothing but the best for her girlfriend. After all, she had promised her overbearing older step brother that she would make sure Alisha is happy, no matter what. “So I suppose that will have to do. Unless you wish to do something else?”

“Nah, that works.” She blend the ingredients together and pours the contents into a large, foam cup. “Whipped cream?” Alisha nods. “I can think of some other things we can do with this.” Alisha's eyes widen and her face reddens as Rose waggles her eyebrows. Making her blush like that is one of Rose's favorite past times. “I'm kidding. We don't have to, if you don't want to.” She adds the whipped cream, and then finishes it off with fudge syrup, grabbing the marker and writes down Alisha's name.

She holds out her hand to take the cop, but Rose holds up one finger. She decides to test Alisha's patience, and begins to doodle little hearts around her name, with arrows and other such assortments that only a teen girl would do if she had a crush on someone. On the other side of the cup, she adds on a small message and finally hands the drink over to Alisha, giving her a wink.

Alisha's face goes red again and she lets out a little utter of something as she reads the message. “I-I uh. I love you too.”

“Careful, the drink is hot.”

“Yes. I will see you tonight.”

“Hey, before you go.” Alisha pauses at the door, a curious look crossing her face. “Can I give you a, 'I hope your day gets better' kiss?”

Alisha shuffles a little bit, looking out at the door and then nods. She strides back over to the counter, realizing that nobody is really paying attention to them. It's not that she's ashamed of their relationship, as she's shy about public displays of affection. Her brother and his boyfriend are waiting for her outside, with Zaveid driving. Rose leans over the counter, gently cupping her girlfriend's face and presses their lips together, briefly.

“Have a better day,” she says when she pulls away.

Alisha gives her a bright smile, and a nod before heading out, the bell giving a little jingle as the door opens and closes. Rose watches as she leaves, with an almost dreamy look. The smile, the half lidded eyes, and the warmth in her chest causes her to lose attention to her surroundings. Still, her lips tingle from having kissing her partner. She grins broadly throughout the rest of her shift, avoiding questions from curious customers and late co-workers.

She got lucky.

 


End file.
